Bluetooth is one of the representative short-range wireless technologies that exchange information by connecting various devices (smartphone, PC, earphone, headphone, etc.). In addition, Bluetooth is a technology applied to most smart phones, PCs, laptops, etc., and is easily used by many people. And Bluetooth is technology providing stable inter-device connectivity by easy paring. The recently developed LE technology can reliably provide hundreds of KB of information while consuming less power.
Bluetooth standard technology distinguishes Core Specification from BR/EDR (Basic Rate/Enhanced Data Rate) and LE (Low Energy).
Among them, Bluetooth Low Energy (hereinafter referred to as ‘BLE’) is a technology announced since the Bluetooth Specification V4.0, which is designed to achieve high energy efficiency compared to conventional Bluetooth.
Meanwhile, in the process of searching between the first device and the second device using the BLE, the power of each device is often consumed. That is, the first device has to shorten the advertisement period for connection with the second device, the second device has to lengthen the scan window period for connection with the first device, or scan Interval period should be shortened.
In such a case, since the first and second devices consume a large amount of power in order to perform their respective searches, a method for improving the same is sought.